El secreto de Remus
by Lunaweasley8
Summary: Remus siempre a mi peleado control el lobo el solo... pero muy pronto ya no estara solo.


Era l cada mes, la misma rutina una y otro y otra vez; fingir que su madre estaba enferma (u otra excusa mas absurda para salir de la torre) preparar la maleta con cosas sin sentido con un cansancio que le deban ganas de arrogarla e irse, despedirse de sus amigos, salir caminar con pereza haciendo esa sala con olor a pociones e ir mirando hacia atraso de vez en cuando para verificar que nadie lo siguiera, llegar a la enfermería, tocar la puerta y entrar sin esperar respuesta (para que anunciarse si ya sabia que lo esperaba-pero los modales ante todo Remi- solía decir su madre) saludar a la enfermera, dejar la maleta en el lugar de siempre (bajo la cama) y meterse en las frías cobijad a esperar. La espera era lo mas agobiante, siempre trata de dormir un poco pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen del loba al asecho lo martirizaba y no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, así que se acomodaba boca arriba y empezaba a contar los minutos, segundo y hasta las gritad del techo solo para distraerse un poco.

Lujo después de horas o minutos la enfermera la acompaña a sauce boxeador y de ahí a la casa de los gritos, de vez en cuando lo ayudaba a subir las desvencijadas escaleras hacia la habitación de arriba, lo acostarse o solo lo hacia, la enfermera le desea suerte y salía por el mismo camino poniendo los encantamientos para encerrar al lobo.

Y otra vez a esperar pero esta espera era mas dolorosa puesto a que el lobo ya empezaba a prepararse para pelear, le sentía en su interior, esa descomunal fuerza, esos colmillos ambrientos de sangre, esa inquietud sabia que lo iba a lastimar por que estaba enfado por encerrarlo y no saciar sus ansias de ser libre… y luego la peor parte la trasformación

Su cuerpo temblaba sus extremidades se trasformaba y su mente se desenfocaba y empezaba a olvidar quien era…

Y empezaba la pelea interna, quien era mas fuerte el lobo o Remus ¿quien tendría el control?, ¿quien ganaría esta pelea?; se sabia de antemano que Remus siendo un chico tierno, carismático, inteligente y "débil "ganaría por que la, palabra débil no entraba en el diccionario de Remus en cuanto peleaba contra el lobo, no podía permitir que saliera el infectara a personas inocentes con la misma enfermedad que el padecía, no podía permitir que sus amigos vivieran lo mismo que el no lo iba a permitir; así que solo a Remus le queda solo una opción para ganarle al lobo e impedir que se fuera y era dejar que el lobo de desquitara con él, arañando, midiéndolo y lastimarlo hasta saciar su ira, por eso Remus no era un chico débil solo se sacrificaba por los demás.

A veces el dolor era tan malo que quería tirar la toalla y darse por vencido pero un rayo de luz en su corazón le daba fuerzas para seguro ese rayo lo componía sus padre que siempre lo amaron, directo Albus Dumbledore que le dio una oportunidad para se un "chico normal " y ellos sus amigos Sirius, James y Peter que sabiendo que el tenis un PPP (pequeño problema peludo- como le decís su trio de amigos) no se apartaron de su lado; eso gestos, eso amor, esa confianza eso era la luz que le daba fuerzas para plantarle cara al lobo y recibir el otro golpe u otro hasta saciar el apetito del lobo hasta cansarlo y dejar que el lobo dejara su cuerpo para tomar posesión de el y descansar todo lo que fuerte posibles hasta la llega de Madame Pomfrey.

La recuperación era algo doloroso y reconfortante; era doloroso por que sabía que el lobo no tenia piedad por él lo lastimaba hasta el cansancio y para colmo la trasformación de lobo a humano era doloroso y era reconfortante por que cuando Madame Pomfrey lo curaba y lo dejaba dormir al a hora o menos abría los ojos y ahí estaban ellos mirándolo con ese brillo peculiar en ellos ( que tramaran ahora- pensó Remus) con esas sonrisas trabiesas

-lo que estén tramando no cuente con migo- dejo Remus con du voz rasposa sentándose con dificultad en la cama-¡o mierda!- soltó al sentir un dolor el la costillos (valla el lobo ahora si que esta enojado)

\- ese vocabulario Señor Lupin- dijo la enfermera Pomfrey

\- lo lamento- respondió Remus con una, mueca de dolor

Sus tres amigos solo sonrieron y cada uno se acodo donde pudieron James y Sirius se sentaron a los lados de Remus y el pequeño Peter a los pies de la cama, si decir nada y como una tradición de ese peculiar cuarteto desayunaron ahí en la cama de Remus pasteles de distintos sabores , zumo de calabaza, ranas chocolate etc.

-bueno¿ que planean esta vez?- pregunto Remus mordiendo la cabeza de una rana

-eso es confidente mi querido Lunático-dijo Sirius

\- como que confidencia creí que confía en mi saben que no los delataré y…- se interrumpió a medio comer y a medio discurso-¿ como me llamaste?

-Lunático-dijo James- lo hemos estado pensado-dijo señalando a Sirius con la barbilla- y hemos decido que nos aremos leyenda en este castillo pero para, eso necesitamos nombre peculiares adiós que…

-Lunático les pareció buena idea- termino de decir Remus- ya mejor tatuenme hombre lobo en la frente dijo con sarcasmo

\- vamos Remus no es tan malo dijo Sirius con su perfecta sonrisa de conquistador-además nos, costo trabajo encontrarte el apodo perfecto

\- esta bien aunque no le veo la diversión para mi-dijo Remus- y¿ cuales son los suyos?

\- ahí viene lo mejor para ti- dijo James- tu nos pondrías el nombre- en cuanto Remus hoyo estas bien palabras que se le ilumino el rostro y hasta el dolor de la costilla se le olvido

-pero solo nos los dirás en cuanto veas una sorpresa que, estamos planeando para ti- dijo rápido Sirius

-sorpresa … ¿cual sorpresa? -Pregunto Remus

-ya lo veraz-dijo James parándose al vez a la enfermera acercándose

-Bueno chico hora de irse- dijo mirando al trio de amigos- y ustedes señor Lupin tómese este poción y a dormir-dijo dándole un frasco en cual se bebió sin chistar

En cuanto la opción tubo contacto con su boca le dio mucho sueño, se metió entre las sabanas y decido dormir un poco, la poción que siempre bebía no, le producía sueño pero esta vez pudo ver que corría tras una ratas, y a sus lados había un perro y un ciervo en cuanto vio los ojos de ambos animales unos nombre peculiares le llegaron a la mente su mente… la mete de Remus Lupin.

Todo un mes paso y James, Sirius y ni Peter le decían a Remus cual era su sorpresa, al llegar el día de la luna Remus hacia su rutina de cada mes pero esta vez había al rato los chicos lo acompañaron con la escusa de darle animoso ( eso le dijeron al prefecto de su casa) al llegar a la enfermería Sirius le dio su maleta y antes de soltarla le dijo algo muy extraño:

-hoy nos pondrás nombres - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perruna- y no estarás solo

Antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar a que se refería James lo empujo hacia dentro de la habitación y se quedo con la duda, así que esta vez no hubo que contar, no hubo que esperar su mente estaba, pensando en la palabras de Sirius ¿a, que se referí?, y en verdad cree Sirius que con esta batalla con el lobo logra pensar en nombres peculiares para ellos, cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba en la cama de la casa de los gritos y el lobo ya esta por salir.

La trasformación era tan dolorosa como siempre y en su cabeza el lobo salía de su jaula, Remus al ver al lobo a su mente vino solo una palabra… "Lunático "

En cuanto el se posicionaba para pelear y recibir el primer golpe, algo llamo la atención del lobo y no daño a Remus este al intentar ver que había llamado la atención de Lunático trato con muchas ganas de ver atreves de los ojos de lobo y los vio ahí parados frente a el un perro, un ciervo y una rata

Pero vino el primer golpe en cuanto se distrajo al ver los ojos de los animales algo familia, el golpe fue de sorpresa y casi noquea a Remus, pero las voces vagamente familiares de sus amigos lo hicieron levantarse y volver a tener fuerzas pero no para pelear con el lobo si no de trabajar juntos para ya no dañarse el uno a otro.

Sabia que no podía tomar el control total de su cuerpo pero si por lo menos un 5 o 10% en, dominarlo, la pelea seguían su cabeza pero las voces de sus amigos lo hacían pararse y seguir peleando.

 _Vamos Remus tu puedes_

 _No te rindas_

 _Sigue adelante_

 _Vamos Remus tu puedes_

 _No te rindas_

 _Sigue adelante_

 _Vamos Remus tu puedes_

 _No te rindas_

 _Sigue adelante_

Se repetís una y otra vez esas palabras que sabía que tanto el como el lobo se sentía a gusto, no había pelea, no había rencor solo libertad.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol aun no salía pero Remus volvía en si, se percato que no hacia sido un sueño, que en verdad la el perro, el ciervo y la rata estaban ahí con él

-hola muchacho ven-dijo al perro desde el suelo

Pero no solo el perro se le acerco si no también el ciervo y algo extraño ambos animales pasaron su cabeza por los hombre de Remus y lo cargaron hacia la cama

-gracias-dijo Remus y acarició las orejas de ambos animales

Sus ojos pesan de cansancio así que se acomodo en la roedida cama, ya se esta serrando pero algo lo despertó un familiar voz

de nada- dijo la voz de ¿James?

Remus se para de sorpresa que casi se hace daño, él esperaba ver a los tres animales ahí pero ya no estaban si, no en su lugar estaban sus tres, amigos con su sonrisa de alegría

¿ como es que…? ¿Cuándo lo….? Y ¿Por qué lo..?- Remus ante el asombro no lograba terminar ninguna de sus palabras

ya te lo contaremos mas tarde ahora dolo, descansa- dijo James

pero…- iba a, protestar Remus pero un bostezo salió y decido seguir el consejo de su amigo

Cuando abrió los ojos de encontraba en la enfermería como siempre pero esta vez si sus amigos

Esta bien se lo pueden llevar- oyó decir a la enfermera- por suerte hoy no hubo lesiones graves pero si se siente mal lo traerán en seguida

Lo prometemos- dijeron las tres voces

Bueno esperen haca voy a despertarlo para que se valla con ustedes…. O querido y estas despierto- dijo al ver a Remus con los ojos abiertos

Acabo de despertar-dijo algo cansado pero nada de dolor

Bueno tus amigos para llevar a tu torre-dijo la enfermera haciéndole una ultima revisión- veo que ya lo empiezas a control-dijo el ver que no tenia nada grave

Si eso parece- dijo Remus automáticamente

Bueno ya te puedes ir-dijo con una alegré voz

Remus salió casi volando de la enfermería, odia la enfermería por que le recordaba a San Mungo esos días de llanto de su madre, el sufrimiento de su padre y su….

Hey Lunático ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo la voz de James sacándolo de su recuerdos

Bien-dijo al mirarlos a los tres

En ese momento parecía que los tres amigos (James, Sirius y Remus) se comunicaban por la, mente ya que, solo se, miraron por un largo pero corto momento y luego camarón hacia una sala bacía, ahí adentro ya tanto Sirius como James se trasformaron y Peter imito a sus amigos,

Valla ve que fue un sueño-dijo Remus en, estado de shok

SORPRESA- grito Sirius al regresar a, su forma humana

Nos costó años hacerlo pero lo logras- dijo James- ya no estarás solo en las noches de luna llena

Gracias-dijo Remus en u susurro casi audible

Bueno ¿ya tienes nuestro apodos?- pregunto con paciencia Sirius

Claro canuto-dijo Remus

Como se te ocurre preguntar eso acaba de salir de la, enfermería-dijo James

-no te preocupes cornamenta ya me acostumbre a la hiperreactividad de canuto-dijo Remus pero sus amigos seguía discutiendo

Tengo hambre susurro Peter entré las discusión de sus amigos

Yo también vamos a comer colagusano-dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta

Espera- casi grita Sirius deteniendo a Remus-¿Cómo nos llamaste?

Canuto, cornamenta y colagusano-, dijo Remus señalando a cada uno con su respectivo apodo con simplicidad

Extraño pero excelente-dijo James

Lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta- recitó Sirius- nuestro legado de merodeadores comienza


End file.
